onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 518
Chapter 518 is titled "The Arena". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 25: "Homeland" The CP9 agents are overjoyed on their arrival. Short Summary Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia confront Luffy after the pirate broke into Hancock's bath and saw the mark on her back. Hancock uses her devil fruit to try to turn Luffy to stone, but it somehow does not work. Luffy is driven out of the palace, where he is captured by the Kuja Tribe and placed in an arena where he is to be executed. Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra try to defend Luffy, but Hancock turns them to stone and releases her executioner pet Bacura on Luffy. However, Luffy defeats Bacura with a single punch, and gets angry at Hancock and asks the crowd why they are cheering for her. Hancock replies that it is because she is beautiful, and tries to make Luffy fall for her charm, but fails again. She then sends Marigold and Sandersonia to kill Luffy, and they use their Devil Fruit powers to turn into snakes. Long Summary Marigold and Sandersonia rush into the palace, asking their sister Hancock what is going on. They then notice Luffy and become confused as to why a man is on Amazon Lily. While Luffy attempts to clear things up, Hancock tells her sisters that he saw her back, shocking them. Marigold and Sandersonia then prepare to put Luffy to death, and Luffy asks why seeing Hancock's back was such a large crime, although he vaguely remembers seeing the thing on her back before. Hancock tells him that the thing on her and her sisters' backs must never be seen, and attempts to kill a confused Luffy with a Mero Mero Mellow beam. However, Luffy mistakes the beam for a Noro Noro Beam, when he and Hancock both realize that the attack has not done what either of them expected. Hancock uses the move again, and Luffy braces himself for it, only to get the same result. Luffy stares at the Gorgon Sisters in confusion, and they stare back at him in the exact same way. Hancock and her sisters are at a loss as to why Luffy has not been turned to stone, even though he saw Hancock in the bath. Marigold attributes the anomaly to Luffy's fear of death overpowering his lust, and Luffy, though still confused, runs away in fear, still trying to look for someone important. He breaks through the palace wall and jumps out, much to Marigold and Sandersonia's shock, but Hancock, intent on not letting Luffy escape, shoots him with Pistol Kiss, sending him crashing to the ground. She then orders the still-shocked Kuja Pirates outside to capture Luffy. Later, Luffy has been tied up using snakes and placed in an arena before the Gorgon Sisters and the entire Kuja Pirates. Luffy wonders why there is not a single man in this country, and Hancock asks him how and why he came to Amazon Lily. Luffy states that he doesn't know, which Hancock immediately dismisses, and Luffy then attempts to clear things up by stating that all he wants is a boat to leave the island. His blunt manner of addressing Hancock shocks the Kuja Pirates, and Hancock sentences him to death. Suddenly, Marguerite speaks up, saying that she believed Luffy was speaking the truth, and revealed that she originally brought him into the country, shocking the other Kuja. Sweet Pea and Aphelandra back her up, stating that they thought Luffy was one of their warriors at first due to him being covered in mushrooms, and share the blame for bringing him into the country. Hancock then descends into the arena, and tells Marguerite to lift her head up. She then uses Mero Mero Mellow to turn Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra into stone. Luffy is confused and shocked to see the three become stone, while the other Kuja mourn their comrades' fate. Luffy angrily asks Hancock what she did to them, and Hancock orders Bacura to be brought out. She then sentences Luffy to die fighting against Bacura, who has served as her executioner for many years, and has not left even his victim's bones remaining. The snakes wrapped around Luffy unbind him, and the Kuja cheer on Bacura. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *CP9 returns to their homeland. *Luffy mistakes Hancock's "Mero Mero Mellow" for Foxy's Noro Noro Beam. Since Luffy isn't affected by Hancock's beauty, he isn't turned to stone. *Hancock turns Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra to stone. *Hancock sends her sisters, Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold to fight Luffy. *Sandersonia and Marigold are both revealed to have Zoan type Devil Fruits that turn them into snakes. Characters Site Navigation ru:Глава 518 ca:Capítol 518 it:Capitolo 518 es:Capítulo 518